


Outline for possible story

by Oncer4Life69Dearie



Category: Greek (US TV 2007), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncer4Life69Dearie/pseuds/Oncer4Life69Dearie
Summary: Possible Greek/Once Upon A Time crossover. I want to see if anybody’s interested or has any ideas before starting to put time into it
Relationships: Belle & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Outline for possible story

“You don’t deserve her Will. Truth is you never did” Gold said to Will as he wrapped Belle in their shared jacket as her body wrapped around his while they continued to make out. Belle could not stop kissing him if her life depended on it and truthfully she didn’t want to. They continued making out as they went up the stairs refusing to stop kissing one another happy that the only thing separating them was the blanket and jacket they shared

School like CRU  
Belle= Ashleigh transfer student  
Lacey=Casey/ Rebecca/and Frannie  
Killian: Cappie  
Gold=good Cappie good Evan  
Will=Evan douchebag

Calvin and Grant= Tilly and Margot.  
Rusty= Henry  
Beaver: Jefferson

Belle’s car

Gold gets in violent fight with Will over something causing Belle to kiss him he feels her beautiful dark brown tresses as she pours her heart out into her hug he feels worthy of her defending her honor

Belle laid back reflecting on Freshman year of college. Most importantly, she was reflecting on how she met the love of her life. He was currently nestled on to her chest, while she watched him sleep. She met him and her best friend on rush night and she had been with both of them from then on.


End file.
